


Broken, Not Shattered

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Angst, Dealing with ramifications of being a Power Ranger, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, PTSD, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Conner, Kira, and Ethan meet for their reunion, they realize that they have a lot to catch up on, a teammate to find, and they need to heal.  And they have the span of a road trip to New York to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken, Not Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about History from SPD and how Conner, Kira, and Ethan didn't know anything about each other's lives. Nor was Trent there. So, I figured I'd write this fic to solve that problem. I told Akume that it was her fault this was written, but I'm pretty sure it was both of our faults.

When the reunion was over, it took Kira a minute to realize just how distant they'd become. Worse, Trent hadn't even been there which meant that the four of them still were apart. The three had been thrilled to see Doctor O and Hayley, both of whom she promised to stay in better touch with, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss her friends. They had barely said a word to each other since graduation and prom was the last time they'd really spent time together. She missed it and right now, she was wondering if this was her last chance to fix it. She pulled out the airline ticket she had to get home. She could take the plane and forget about using the chance to fix their relationship or she could try to change things. “Conner?” Her voice rang out before she could stop it. He was chatting with Ethan as they were heading out. He paused and looked at her; Ethan joined them. Both men looked confused.

“I wasn't going to leave without saying good-bye,” he assured her. His tone sounded a insulted.

“Not what I thought,” she answered, though there had been a little part of her that had been worried that was exactly what he intended to do. By the look on Ethan's face, she wasn't alone. The problem was Conner had caught on too quick making her wonder if he'd thought the same about them. She felt more emboldened. “Do you still have your car?”

“I don't leave my baby behind!” He answered, somewhat horrified. Kira made a note to never imply that again as she forced a smile through.

“I missed you guys,” she said softly. “And I miss Trent.”

“I thought he'd be here,” Conner agreed. Ethan nodded in agreement. 

“I want to go find him,” she said. “See why he didn't come?”

“Then why did you want to know if I had my car?” Conner asked. Kira forced back a groan. She was annoyed with him for not catching on, though she did see that Ethan had. He looked as unsure as she felt and none of this would work if they didn't have Conner on board.

“I thought we could go see him together,” she answered. “We could drive there.”

Conner blinked for a minute and Kira was worried he'd say no. A glance to Ethan told her that he wasn't sure either. She wanted to push for them to want to do this with her, but if they felt forced than this could go worse than expected. After a minute, he shrugged. “Sure,” he agreed. “If you guys want to.”

He sounded nonchalant about it, typical Conner who didn't care, but she knew her best friend and there was a slight fear in his eyes that she might change her mind, that Ethan wouldn't agree, that they wouldn't want to stay together again. She tried to offer him another smile, but she knew it looked sickly considering he sent her back a matching one. Both of them glanced at Ethan, uncertain what their Blue Ranger would say. He had college and he was trying to work on things for the future. They wouldn't be surprised if he said no. After a minute, he looked at them. “I'm going to need to get my computer before we go,” he finally said.

Kira didn't realize how much she'd wanted this until the “YES!” flew out of her mouth. Conner's smile turned to a full on grin, though she could still see he was a little uneasy. Ethan matched their grins. For Kira's part, she wasn't sure how this was going to go and she didn't care as long as they tried. She wanted her boys back.

***

They decided against telling Trent that they were coming for two reasons: 1) They wanted to make sure that he stayed where he was and didn't try to talk them out of coming. It would be easier to get the truth out of him if Conner could tackle him to the ground or Kira could firmly block his way. 2) They had no idea how to get a hold of him. The second one they'd solve on the way by having Ethan get Trent's information, but that still didn't take Reason One out of the picture.

Conner checked over his car while Kira and Ethan went to get the latter's laptop and check out of the motel they were both staying at. Kira finished packing and headed over to knock on Ethan's door, but it was already open. She saw the various cords and some clothes on the bed as she knocked on the frame and let herself in. “How long were you planning on staying?” She teased. He glanced up from what he was doing.

“A couple days,” he admitted. He held up a plane ticket. “It was easier to stay here.”

“I know what you mean,” she answered. “Doctor O offered to let me stay with him. Then Hayley offered. I think that he was worried I didn't accept his offer because he's a guy.”

“Was it?” Ethan asked.

“No,” she answered. “I just... didn't.”

“I didn't either,” he said. She looked at him in surprise. “You weren't the only one who go that offer.”

“Why didn't you take it?” She asked. “School has to be expensive.”

“It is,” he said. “But it didn't feel right. You can't forget to talk to a guy more than once every couple of months and then ask to sleep on his couch.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. Doctor O had been worried about them. She'd known that when she heard his voicemail offering her a place to stay. He didn't like that they were each alone. She'd wanted to argue that she had new friends and a life and that she didn't need the others like she had when they were Rangers, but it was a lie. She did need them or she wouldn't have half-way begged them to go on a road trip across the country to find Trent. The look on Ethan's face matched hers. “I've missed you guys.”

“I missed you too,” Ethan said. He didn't looked up from his computer as he said it, but she could hear the hitch in his voice. She wondered if he was going through some of the same things. Unfortunately for them both, neither were willing to talk about it at the moment. There was silence in the room as Ethan finished up. He pulled out his own returning ticket and looked at it for a minute as Kira pulled out her own. Both of them looked at each other and then tore their respective ticket in half, throwing it away. Neither said a word nor moved for a minute.

“Conner's waiting,” Kira finally managed to get out. Ethan nodded, following her out as each of them set aside the future for a chance to grab the past.

***

Inside of the car was rattling though the music that Conner had turned on was helping a bit. Ethan had called shotgun before they reached the war to Kira's annoyance. She promised herself that the next time, she'd grab it. They both had tried to convince Conner that they should take turns driving, but he wasn't having it. They didn't push it for long, neither wanting to upset the mood and Conner has seemingly taken advantage of that. Not for the first time, Kira wondered if they should worry about Conner's need to keep them out of the driver's seat, but she figured that he was using it as a security blanket. She did the same with her guitar when she was able though she was looking over what she'd written down a day before to see if it still looked good to her. Ethan was sleeping, his arm around his laptop bag. She wondered how three teens who had saved the world still managed to hold onto items like pre-schoolers afraid to go to school.

Kira didn't know what she'd been expecting, but she'd thought there'd be more talking than expressing the need for a pit stop. She sighed. “We were able to talk at the reunion,” she finally said. Conner gripped the steering wheel as Ethan just turned to her.

“That was different,” he said. “It was...”

“Just small talk,” Conner finished for him with a shrug. “I did the same with people I played soccer with.”

The implicated notion of this meaning more wasn't lost on her, but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Conner didn't seem to either since he was quiet afterward and Ethan was just contemplating something or another. Both of the boys had taken it to mean something else, but both of them had also had more people to see. Kira had had her band, but not one of them had come back. Cassidy and Devin had greeted her warmly in a way she never would have expected the other to act. Ethan had computer friends and Conner had his team. She hadn't noticed that they'd acted the same toward them until Conner brought it up.

“I hate this,” she whispered.

“What?” Conner asked, not having heard her words. Ethan apparently had because he tried to hush Conner, but it was too late.

“I hate this!” She repeated herself. The harsh yell of her words caused Conner to swerve before getting himself back under control. The look on Ethan's face told her that he'd expected worse and she remembered a time when she could have shattered the windows in the car and of her teammates learning to cover their ears. She felt like she should continue to say what she hated, but the words didn't come.

“Yeah,” Conner said when she didn't say anything else. Ethan met her eyes to show that he understood. She wanted her friends back and she didn't know why this was so hard. Conner's face wasn't as cocky, but more uncertain. Ethan was just quiet. What had happened to the three of them? It was after a minute that she realized what was wrong. Ethan's panic that she would pterascream, her expectations for Conner to be cocky and tactless, not knowing how to deal with Ethan when he wasn't gushing over a new game... It was like everything for them had stopped right after prom and really before that. She was seeing Rangers when there were none to be found.

She'd eventually bonded with Conner and Ethan, but it had been a long road and it was mostly there because the three of them had been Power Rangers. The same went for Trent, though to a different extent. They'd never bonded with their fourth teammate the way they had with each other. It was something she felt bad about, but at least she'd had the other two. Now, the loss of their powers left them with little to work with and a horrible sense of what they were versus who they were.

She didn't bring it up again, not wanting to cause Conner to get them in a car wreck. She wasn't sure if it had been how loud she'd spoke up or her words themselves that had caused Conner to lose it and she wasn't going to push it. Ethan quietly worked on his computer while Conner turned up the radio. There was silence for the rest of the day until they pulled into a motel parking lot. Conner put his hands in his pockets. “I don't know if I have enough for two rooms,” he admitted. “It's not fair to make Kira pay for hers.”

“I don't have enough either. Not if we stop each night,” she admitted. 

“We'll get a double bed,” Ethan said. “And I'll see in the chair.”

“Why you?” Conner asked.

“Because you're driving and Kira's already in the backseat,” he said.

“I'm not in the morning,” she said firmly. “And I can sleep in the chair. Conner should have a bed though.”

Conner rolled his eyes. “We can share one of the beds,” he said to Ethan. “I did it all the time when the team traveled.”

That was the end of the argument as they headed in and got the key to their room. Kira was the first in the bathroom. Neither boy complained. When she came back out, she saw that they'd taken the bed next to the window. She thought about protesting, but remembered that she was getting her own bed. She didn't say a word as she headed to the bed, setting some of her clothes down and reorganizing. Conner turned on the TV. Ethan hooked up his computer. And there was silence again. One by one they used the bathroom to get ready for bed. Conner's clothes were scattered around the room while Ethan's were in a pile. Hers were more neatly set to the side, but that was so she didn't lose anything.

“I hate this too.” Conner's random exclamation caused both of them to look over. “I just don't know how to talk to you guys anymore.”

“We're stuck thinking about each other as Power Rangers,” Kira said, explaining her thoughts. Ethan was quiet for a minute before he spoke up.

“That's how we related,” he said. “Would we have had anything to do with each other if we hadn't?”

There was silence for a minute as they thought about this. Finally, Conner spoke up. “I don't know,” he said. “But I want to talk to you now.”

“So why won't you?” Kira challenged him.

“Because it hurts,” Conner answered. She could have pushed Ethan. His temper was worse than Conner's, but he was also more careful with his words. That was why she was baiting her former leader: To make him say what they were thinking. She wondered if it was cowardly before deciding that she didn't care. “It hurts when I talk to you because I want my super speed back and my Ranger gear. And the bike.”

“I want the Zords back,” Ethan said quietly, glancing up from him computer as he turned it off. Like his compatriots, he realized that they needed this.

“I want to fly,” Kira admitted.

“See?” Conner said. “And when I see you guys, I remember I can't anymore and it hurts. And I don't like hurting.”

“But...?” Kira asked.

“But I hate this,” Conner said. He lied down on the bed and rested his head on his arms without saying anything else. Ethan and Kira exchanged a look, but didn't add anything either. Instead, Ethan got into bed with Conner and touched his knee to Conner's. Conner didn't seem surprised, but instead moved a bit more into Ethan's space. The other man didn't protest. Kira looked at her own bed and then at theirs. She grabbed a pillow and slid in next to Conner, touching his shoulder. It was uncomfortable. There wasn't enough room for all three, but no one complained. Kira had the feeling that Ethan or her would fall off the bed sometime soon. She could live with that. No more words were spoken that night. The TV flickered on in front of them, none of them bothering to turn it off as they all fell asleep.

***

The car ride the next day was equally quiet, though slightly less awkward. She still didn't know what to say or do, but Conner's music wasn't as loud and Ethan was more casually using his laptop instead of clinging to it. Her music had been set aside. She glanced to Conner who was still driving and was happy to see that he looked more relaxed. She leaned back in her seat. “I told you it would be better for everyone if I was shotgun,” she teased. Ethan shot her a dirty look while Conner snickered.

“It's my turn tomorrow,” Ethan said, not letting it die. She snorted. “And it's not better because you're in front.”

“Feels better,” she said.

“Coincidence,” Ethan said. They shared a smile before the silence returned. It was better than yesterday. That's what she had to tell herself. So when they pulled up to stay the night once again, she grabbed Conner's arm.

“Get one large bed,” she instructed. He glanced at Ethan who shrugged and then nodded.

“Got it,” he told her. They kept to the same pattern as before, but this time Ethan didn't touch his computer. Conner didn't turn on the TV and Kira felt like there were so many words she couldn't speak. She crawled into the middle as both men moved next to her. She wanted to scream and cry and explain that she needed them, but the words wouldn't come. What if the words pushed them away and she was left here alone trying to get back. She knew logically they wouldn't do that, but there was a fear that stemmed from their lack of communication. She leaned over to Conner who gave her a quizzical look. Part of her wondered if she should have turned to Ethan first as she pulled him into a needy kiss. She saw the look of surprise on his face and moved to pull back, but he moved into it instead.

Ethan squawked next to them in surprise and she had the feeling he was trying to figure out a way to get out of there. She pulled away from Conner and looked in his eyes. She felt a bit of relief when she saw the understanding there and was amused that he was able to catch on to this quicker than half of the things they'd talked about as Power Rangers. She turned and pulled Ethan into a similar kiss. If Conner had pushed into and fed her need, Ethan's was less controlled and just as needy as hers. She quickly took control and silently helped him figure out what they were doing. She pulled away and moved out of the way. Conner's looked intrigued toward Ethan who looked a little unsure. After a minute, Conner coaxed the other man to him and shared a similar kiss to the one with Kira.

She wasn't sure how it happened that clothes were flying every which way and the covers were kicked to the edge of the bed. Conner looked between them for an instant before motioning to Kira. Ethan seemed to catch on to his thinking as they both began to overtake her. She lost her senses as they worked, Conner's teeth gently grazing her skin, Ethan's mouth on her breasts. Ethan stayed to her upper body, taunting her stomach, her neck, her breasts until she was ready and Conner moved downward. His tongue licked up the fluid she had let loose and moved it against her clit, enjoying the way she squirmed upward. She let loose a noise that her pteradactyl would have been proud of before seeping into the bad and gasping for breath as they finished. Conner ran his hands through her hair for a minute before looking at Ethan.

The other man looked back, looked unsure, but looked wanting. Conner waited until the other man nodded before gently pushing Kira to the side and pulling Ethan into the middle. Kira watched as Conner teased and taunted the other man into writhing under his grasp. She moved in and brought Ethan into a kiss which he tried to relax into, but the pleasure Conner was giving him just make him arc. With an ease that Kira hadn't guessed about Conner, he moved his mouth around Ethan's cock eagerly until the man release. The unsure look in Ethan's eyes was completely gone, replaced by readiness.

He moved back toward Conner and tried to mimic what Conner had done for him. Kira helped the best she could, but neither of them had practice in this like Conner had. She was almost afraid to look at him and see what he felt, but to her surprise, he looked amused. He gently pushed them in the right directions and even unspoken, they understood what their former leader wanted. She attempted to suck down on his dick, but her gag reflex pushed back and she felt humiliated. Ethan looked at her, ready to make sure she was okay, but Conner motioned for him to continue. He reached down and stroked his own cock before handing it off to her. Relieved, she gave him the hand job he seemed to be okay with. He climaxed and fell against the bed, pulling both of them to him. She leaned in, touching Ethan's hands and leaning her head against theirs.

***

“We should probably talk,” Conner said after they'd been on the road for three hours. They had left as soon as they could, their clothes all mixed together in their suitcases. It was agreed that they could worry about it later. For her part, Kira wasn't sure that she wanted to talk. Ethan put down his computer.

“About?” Ethan asked, knowing perfectly well but wanting Conner to say it.

“Well, about what kind of condoms we should get for starters,” Conner snorted. Kira looked at him.

“Little late, Conner,” she reminded him. He shook his head.

“We only had oral. And I know you two are clean. And I'm clean. But I don't want to knock you up, Kira,” Conner answered. She blinked and then nodded, acknowledging that he was right. 

“I don't either!” Ethan quickly agreed. He paused for a minute and then looked at Conner. “Why don't you have condoms already?”

Kira jumped on the questioning. “You have done it before,” she added.

“Yeah,” Conner answered. “I just didn't bring them with.”

“How many times?” Kira asked.

“Does it matter?” Conner asked and Ethan looked confused.

“I thought you'd be bragging about it,” he admitted. Conner was quiet for a minute.

“It didn't mean anything,” he answered. When they both wait for him to continue, he looked uncomfortable. “I wanted... I wanted a connection. It didn't work.”

Both of the other two were silent for a minute before Kira spoke up. “So last night...” She started, feeling a bit guilty.

“Last night was different,” he answered. Ethan gave a small smile.

“Connection?” He asked.

“Connection,” Conner answered. “I needed it.”

“Me too,” Kira agreed.

“Yeah,” Ethan said.

“So, are we going to do it again?” Conner asked. They both just looked at him. “Last night was impulsive and we're able to talk better. And I want to do it again tonight, with more talking because you guys need some help.”

“Hey!” Kira started and Ethan looked just as insulted. If Conner had been watching them more or even just wasn't driving, he might have help his hands up. As it was, he simply continued.

“It's fine,” he said. “You just don't know what you're doing and I can help with that. I just want to know where we are first because I'm getting tired of connectionless sex and I can get lots of it when I get home. I want to know what the hell happened to us.”

There was silence for a minute before Ethan spoke up. “When the Zords were destroyed and Conner and I almost died, I have nightmares about it,” he said. There was silence for a minute and then Kira realized if they didn't say something, they might lose the opportunity.

“I notice that I'm not a Ranger anymore,” she said quickly. “When you two are around.”

“What about when we're not around?” Conner asked. She thought about it for a minute.

“Then I feel less special,” she admitted. Conner nodded.

“Me too,” he admitted. “I don't like it.”

Ethan looked at him. “Huh?”

“I've always been the center of attention,” Conner said. “And I shared it with you two, but now I don't feel it anymore.”

“Is that why you had connectionless sex?” Kira asked. Conner thought about it and shrugged.

“Maybe,” he answered. He was quiet for another minute and Kira was rushing through things she could say so that the ride wouldn't be silent again. If they had any hope of talking with Trent and figuring things out, they needed to be on board with each other. Yet, nothing came to mind. “I need you.”

Kira wasn't sure who he was talking to, but since she had been the last one to talk to him, she spoke up first. “Who?”

“You. Ethan. Trent,” he answered. “I don't know how to explain it, but I need you.”

“Then why didn't you call?” Kira snapped.

“Why didn't you?” He snapped back. There was silence again and Conner gripped the wheel. “Nevermind.” 

Kira could have slapped herself for it. She'd been upset, yes, but he had a good point. None of them had called each other. She leaned against the window, watching the scenery go by. She knew the look of anger on Conner's face, but he hadn't kicked them out at least. She wasn't willing to consider that a complete win, but it was something. She started to close her eyes, the good mood from before broken when Ethan spoke up. “I was scared.”

Conner's grip on the wheel lessened while Kira pulled her head up. She looked back to see Ethan looking at the ceiling of the car as if he hadn't said a word. It was then that she realized that he was the only one who could salvage the situation, but he needed to do it on his own. Fortunately for the three, he'd at least spoken up. When no one laughed or said anything, Ethan continued. “I wasn't sure how to keep talking to your guys. We were splitting up and Conner can't even use email.”

“I can,” Conner protested. At their looks, he sighed. “I could learn.”

“I wasn't sure you'd even want to,” Ethan said. “I kept thinking what if we got along because we were Power Rangers and that's it?”

“It was,” Conner said. Kira's heart started to deflate. “What's that matter?”

“Huh?” Both of the other two asked.

“Well,” he said. “It's like being in a war, right? You probably don't have anything in common with the guy next to you, but he's the guy who understands what you're going through.”

“Conner has a point,” Kira said, trying to sound reluctant and failing. Mocking Conner would feel like old times. She nearly laughed when he gave her a look of encouragement to try again. They were completely messed up. “I can't talk about that with the band and they can't understand what's going on.”

“I have nightmares, but do you guys have worse?” Ethan asked. They both paused to think before shaking their heads. “Do you think Trent does?”

It hadn't been in the forefront of Kira's mind, but she recognized that one of the reasons why she'd wanted to go find him so badly was because of that. She gave a slight nod as Conner did the same. She looked at them. “So we're all in agreement.”

Conner looked at Ethan in the mirror, though his next words were directed at both of them. “Then we need to fix our own shit first,” he said.

“We'll make it worse if we don't,” Kira agreed.

“Alright,” Ethan said. “How?”

“How?” Conner asked, making sure he heard Ethan right.

“Yep,” Ethan said. “How do we do that?”

“More sex probably won't help?” Conner asked. Kira smacked his arm gently as he just gave her a cheeky look.

“We talk about it,” Kira said, pleased that her tone added the 'you idiots' into it. Conner gave her a wounded look that was followed by a grin. Ethan just rolled his eyes, though he looked lighter as well. She grabbed onto it, not wanting to let them go. “So, we have Ethan's nightmares.”

“Conner's lack of specialness,” Ethan teased. Conner gave him the same look he'd given Kira.

“And feelings of being alone,” he added. Kira mind came to a full stop.

“What?” She demanded. “I didn't say anything like that.”

“No,” Conner said. “But it's obvious. The Ranger stuff. That was part of it, but it's because you felt like a team, needed. Now you don't. Like I said, obvious.”

“How is it obvious?” Kira demanded. Conner actually gave her a pointed look before looking back at the road.

“Because I noticed it,” he answered. She couldn't really disagree with him about that. “So, which do we start with?”

“Ethan's nightmares,” Kira said, wanting it less about her and knowing that Conner would fight her. Ethan gave her a look, but let it go as she'd guessed he would. She wondered when she'd learned to read them so well. “So, what kind of nightmares?”

“Sometimes, we don't make it out,” he admitted. “Sometimes, it's you and Conner or you and Trent. And when it's you and Conner, I have to be the one to tell Trent and watch his face fall because he wasn't there.”

There was silence for a minute. “Oh,” Kira said.

“Yeah,” Ethan agreed. “Other times, Mesagog wins or I win, but he's killed all of you and destroyed Reefside. Or the Zords are screaming at me for letting them die.”

Ethan swallowed hard and Kira felt herself doing the same. She reached back, offering her hand. He took it, squeezing it back. Words were failing her, but that was okay this time. There wasn't much she could say. Conner looked thoughtful. “Pull out your phone,” he instructed. Ethan did as he was told. “My number in there?”

“Yeah,” Ethan said.

“Is Kira's?” He asked. Ethan nodded again. “Then the next time you have one, call one of us.”

Kira quickly agreed. “It doesn't matter what time it is,” she promised. “We'll talk to you.”

“Call us,” Conner instructed again. Kira couldn't help but wonder if they were the only people who got that leadership tone when he spoke to them. Usually, she might have put up a fuss. Today was not one of those days. She leaned back as Ethan gave a smirk.

“Anytime?” He asked mockingly.

“Anytime.” Conner's tone wasn't mocking and she found herself nodding in agreement. The lines of hierarchy hadn't existed in their world. They all followed Doctor O and when he wasn't around, Conner took charge. Neither Ethan nor Kira were firmly next in line but switched off depending on what he needed. Much as she hated it, she was the heart of the group. She argued about the ethics of a boy who was being cursed. She fought for a possible teammate. She pushed them to think about it. Ethan was the mind. If Kira was the conscience, he was the pragmatic. Most of the time, Conner had that down but when there was something that Conner hadn't thought of, then Ethan was the one to step in and slow his leader down. Trent was on the outside, though that gave him a way to see what they couldn't. He understood not being able to trust and hiding his feelings. As a team, his actions had been vital. It was something that made them worried about now.

So, she knew that Conner would take a hold of the situation and lead them. It was Conner's issue that made her think: Was it a job for the Mind or the Conscience? “Kira?” Conner asked, knocking her out of her thoughts. “You still there?”

She blinked. “Sorry,” she said. “Yes, Ethan. We'll be there for you.”

“That's great,” Ethan said, looking amused. “But we're onto you now.”

“Why am I next?” She asked.

“Because you were out of it,” Conner answered. Which meant, of course, that she hadn't had a chance to protest it like he knew she would. She wanted to argue, but it was probably better this way. It would give her a chance to put her own fears away before tackling his.

“So, fear of being alone. Go,” she said somewhat mockingly. She wanted the help. She was terrified that they would give up, but she couldn't stop herself from doing it. She just didn't want to appear weak. Ethan rolled his eyes at her remark while Conner just gave an amused smile. She felt the tenseness relax a bit as they did so.

“Trying to push us away isn't working,” Ethan informed her.

“I...” she started, but she couldn't disagree. “I don't want to.”

“Then talk to us,” Conner said. “What about your band?”

“They don't understand!” She snapped. It all came flooding down. “That first month, I was trying to adjust and they were ragging on me for not paying attention. All of my best friends had nearly died! I saved the world! I had to deal with never seeing you guys again! And all they care about was if I could hit the damn note!”

The two boys were quiet for a minute. Conner was the first one to speak up. “Should I pull over?” He asked. His voice was gentle and caring and so out of character for him that it made her want to hit him. Worse, she did want them to pull over, but she couldn't admit it. Ethan unbuckled and Conner paid more attention to making sure he was following the law, watching for cars since Ethan could fly through the windshield if he didn't. Ethan wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed. She could feel tears coming and tried to wipe them away when she felt something wet on the back of her neck. Remembering she wasn't the only one in pain, her hand came back down as she held on to his arms. A hand on her leg caused her to glance over at Conner who still had one had on the wheel though he didn't look at her.

There wasn't a magic moment where they touched her and she knew everything would be okay. She was, however, clinging to the feeling it left her. Ethan's body heat, Conner's firm touch. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The tears just took over faster. “It's okay, Kira,” Conner whispered. There was a hitch in his voice that she almost missed and she finally got her voice.

“Pull off,” she managed. Conner did so, getting off at the next ramp, not caring where it was. He pulled to the side of the road. He turned off the car and moved to be in with them. Like Ethan, he wasn't about to let him see her cry and she thought it was stupid until she realized that she'd done that same. She lifted her head so they could see her tears and looked at them. Ethan's eyes were red, though not as puffy as she would have thought. Conner's weren't, but she was pretty sure that had more to do with the fact that he had only started, shown by the tear line that she could see. She didn't know what else to say, but neither did they. After a few minutes, Conner finally managed to squeak a word out.

“Hotel,” he whispered. It was still a little early, but they could leave earlier in the morning. Ethan and her nodded at that same time and Ethan pulled away to buckle up again. She missed his touch already. She leaned back against her seat as Conner drove. His knuckles were white from gripping the wheel as he tried to get his emotions under control. Neither her nor Ethan said a word, no one wanting to cause Conner to concentrate on something other than the road. She swallowed and it stuck in her throat as she waited. They made it to the hotel, Ethan getting the room while Conner went to get condoms.

They managed to make it until the door was shut before Conner was pulling her to him in a firm, almost harsh kiss. He used his other hand to push Ethan down on the bed before falling backward next to him, still holding onto her. She had the feeling that she'd be feeling it the next morning, but she didn't care. She pushed up and reached over, pulling Ethan to her. Conner was already tearing off his own clothes and she reached over to help Ethan with his. As she did, he did the same back and they pulled away to toss away their shirt. A quick second and Conner had helped with her bra. She moved to Ethan's neck and felt Conner's breath on the back of her own. She felt like she should protest, that they needed to help Ethan too, but she wanted it too much.

Conner nipped at her neck, causing her to gasp. Ethan kissed the sides of her head as Conner moved down her neck, marking it before taunting her nipples with his tongue. She bit back the moan that was starting to form. Ethan worked his way down with his hands, reaching under to start rubbing her pussy. She could feel that she was wet. Conner moved down and as Ethan's rubbed, he ran his teeth along her upper thigh. She let loose the moan and gripped the sheets as Ethan moved his hand and Conner took his place. Ethan made his way back up to her mouth, his hand gripping the sheets next to her as Conner began to eat her out. He gently pushed in with his fingers and then licked her clit. “Connner...” she whimpered. She felt him smile against her skin and shivered in anticipation. He put on the condom and moved upward, slipping his cock into her and moving rhythmically inside of her. The sound she let out wasn't a word, but it was pleased. Conner let her finish, finished himself and handed a condom to Ethan. Kira caught her second wind as Ethan moved into her. She pulled him down for his mouth to cover hers, muffled her delight. Conner ran his hand through her hair.

“There you are, Kira,” he whispered. She briefly wondered if he meant her calls or herself and decided it didn't matter. Ethan finished, pulling out when their climaxes had finished and leaving them lying there, staring at the ceiling. She just gasped for air, trying to get her breathing back under control. Both of them moved in close to her and she grabbed both as if to claim them both for her. She looked at Conner, ready to reciprocate, but he shook his head.

“What about Ethan?” She asked.

“He's fine,” Conner answered.

“He's in the room,” Ethan muttered from her other side.

“Are you fine?” Conner asked.

“Yeah,” Ethan answered. “I just wanted to answer.”

Conner nodded. He waited a couple more minutes for them to collect their energy and looked at Kira. “Let Ethan in the middle.”

“Who put you in charge?” She snipped.

“The Power,” he answered.

“I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to work in the bedroom.”

“I think it should,” Conner said smugly. “Besides, Ethan needs to be in the middle.”

“Why?” Kira asked. Ethan was just watching them in amusement. She figured he could at least have her back, but he figured he should probably just let it go.

“Because of the nightmares,” Conner answered. Kira didn't say anything else, but moved to Ethan's other side and pushed him into the middle. Conner pulled the smaller man to him as Kira spooned him. “If you have a nightmare, we're here.”

Ethan just nodded. It was after breakfast the next morning when Kira realized that he'd slept soundly the entire night.

***

“We need to talk about your problem, Conner,” Kira said from the backseat. Ethan was leaning back in his own seat, completely relaxed. Conner snorted.

“I've been the most talkative about mine,” he said. “Didn't feel special, had sex to try to feel something, feel something with you two, will never leave you alone again.”

“I'm going to have to go on tour, Conner,” she reminded him. “And you have your own life.”

Conner sighed. “Not literally,” he answered. I'm going to go back and talk to people. I'm going to get my camps going. But that doesn't mean I'm not making time for you and Ethan.”

Ethan looked pensive. “I have holidays,” he offered. “And summer vacation. And Kira, you won't always be gone.”

Kira paused before she said anything. Her first inclination was to remind them that they might be able to see each other once or twice a year. Just like they'd done. But the looks on their faces mixed with her own feelings caused her pause. She wasn't sure if she meant it or if she was running away from them. She didn't want to be alone, but part of her was afraid that if she did get with them that it wouldn't work. Conner looked at her in the mirror. “Forget the sex,” he said and she blinked before looking at him. “I mean, I want sex, but I want to be with you two. You two understand me.”

Kira thought about that. “I don't want to be alone again.”

Ethan reached back and she gripped his hand. “You won't,” he promised. 

She was quiet again. “I thought I'd be fine when we talked,” she said. Both of the other two were quiet until Ethan spoke up.

“It's not that easy,” he admitted. There was silence for a minute. “So, I was thinking about getting this new game.”

Conner raised an eyebrow, though jumped at the subject change. “Because you need a million and one?”

“And this is why I'm not getting the FIFA game, Conner,” Ethan snipped. Kira just watched them go back and forth for a while and relaxed. She'd needed this.

“Kira,” Conner said. “Tell Ethan he's being an asshole.”

“Kira,” Ethan added. “Tell Conner he's being a jock.”

“Conner, Ethan,” she said. “Kira wants you to know you're both idiots and shut up.”

The laughter that rang out from that statement pleased her. They drove late into the night before Conner finally accepted pulling over and getting in the hotel. They were close to New York and would make it before the end of the next day. Conner halfway fell onto the bed and Ethan and Kira made sure he wasn't going to fall out. Ethan took his place in the middle while Kira curled up to them. She fell asleep feeling loved.

***

Finding Trent's house was easy. They'd gotten the address. They'd made their way to the building. They even had the apartment number. The hard part was getting him to let them in. “Open the door, Trent!” Kira snapped into the call box. Ethan rolled his eyes.

“Kira,” he said. “That hasn't worked for the past three minutes. I think he heard you. Maybe he's not home.”

“He's home,” Conner said. “He's just not answering.”

“How do you know?” Ethan asked.

“Red Ranger Leader Powers,” Conner answered. Ethan paused.

“That's not a thing.”

“It's a thing.”

“It wasn't in Doctor O's video.”

“It's a thing,” Conner said. Kira rolled her eyes.

“Conner, Ethan's right. You're making it up,” she said. She turned her attention back to the call box. “Which you wouldn't have to do if someone would open his door!”

Conner reached over and gently pulled her away from the door. “Ethan's right. That's not working.”

“So, what do you suggest, Oh Great Leader,” she asked sarcastically. Conner looked thoughtful for a minute and headed around the building. Both Ethan and Kira looked at each other and let him go, moving back. There was a young woman with him when he returned. He looked apologetic.

“So, can you let us in?” He asked politely.

“Of course! I didn't know he was sick!” She said and opened the door for them. All three rushed in, thanking the stranger before rushing up the stairs and reaching the outside of his apartment. Conner rapped on the door. After a minute, Trent finally answered.

“You're going to get me evicted,” he growled. Conner nodded.

“Probably,” he said and walked past him into the apartment.

“Come in,” Trent said sarcastically, groaning when Ethan and Kira took that as an invitation.

“Thanks,” Ethan said with a grin, ignoring Trent's glare. Kira managed to subdue her own amused look as she glanced around and sat down in one of the chairs. Ethan leaned against the back of it, over her head while Conner sat on the armrest.

“Nice place,” Conner said.

“Why are you here?” Trent asked.

“Good question. Why are you here?” Conner threw back.

“I live here!” Trent yelled. Conner shrugged.

“We had a reunion.”

“I know.”

“You weren't there.”

“Glad to see you're still observant as ever, Conner.”

“So, we came to find you,” Conner said. “It was Kira's idea, but we used my car. Ethan found your address.”

“Did you stop to think that maybe I didn't want to see you guys?” Trent demanded.

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“Didn't care.” Conner's tone left nothing for Trent to really argue. Kira and Ethan were just watching the two volley, ready to intercede if needed. Right now, however, the Sixth and the Red were at work and the last two were deciding to see how it played out. Trent didn't answer right away, but turned fuming. When he finally looked back, his expression was almost terrifying.

“I didn't want to see you,” he said, dangerously calm. “I can't see you.”

There was silence for a moment as even Conner didn't see to know how to react. Kira touched Conner's arm and he leaned back, letting her have the floor. “You're starting to feel out of control, Trent.”

He looked at her. “What do you know?”

“Your breathing,” she said. “It's off.”

Both Ethan and Conner looked closely at him and Kira could see that they realized it too. Trent was too far gone to argue the point right away. He shook his head and tried to get it under control. Kira grabbed both of their arms when her boys started to try to go to Trent. She knew she was right. The panic attack ebbed and Kira waited for a minute before she got up and leaned down next to him, not touching him. “Keep breathing, Trent,” she said. “I know now. We're connected to it. Reefside, us, Doctor O, your father... you can't handle them.”

“Shut up, Kira,” he snarled.

“You're angrier than usual and you're not sleeping,” she continued, keep her voice calm. “I'm not an expert, but I think you have PTSD.”

Conner's face paled as Ethan swallowed. Trent looked away from her. “What do you care?”

“I care because we're your family,” she said. “We're all broken.”

“And you're deciding this after a year?” He demanded. Conner looked him in the eye.

“We avoided each other too,” he admitted. Trent looked surprised by that and looked back at Kira for confirmation. Kira gave a slow nod, tears in her eyes when she realized that Trent had figured that the three of them had been together.

“We didn't talk until the reunion,” she admitted. Trent leaned back, wiping the sweat off his face. She wanted to reach over and help him, but she was worried it would do more damage. “You don't have anyone to talk to, Trent.”

“I can't...” he started. Kira nodded.

“Listen,” she said. “There's been a ton of other Rangers. One of them has to know a counselor.”

“I can't go back to Reefside. I just...” Trent said, closing his eyes.

“Breathe in for four seconds through your nose, then hold it for seven and breathe out your mouth for eight,” Kira said.

“How?” He asked and she gave a small smile.

“I looked up the symptoms of PTSD three months ago,” she said. She could feel the sympathy and love from Ethan and Conner as easily as if they had been able to touch her. But there wasn't time to deal with that right now. “So, I'll call Doctor O and get him to find someone.”

Conner looked over. “Look, dude, we probably shouldn't leave you alone.”

Trent put his head in his hands, but nodded. He wasn't thrilled about it, but he could understand their worry. Kira offered his a sympathetic smile. “We'll get a hotel room,” she offered. “We won't stay here.”

The other two quickly agreed though all of them knew they were going to have to figure something out. They didn't have that much cash left. Trent looked at them. “I'll pay,” he said. Before they could protest, he rolled his eyes. “Did you guys forget who adopted me?”

All of them just nodded. Kira went to call Tommy, using the bathroom to do it. No one protested. When he didn't answer, she left a message. “It's Kira. We need some help for Trent. I was thinking you could call some of your friends and find someone who knows a counselor who will understand. Thanks.” She hung up after, knowing that he'd get back to her wanting details that she wasn't ready to give. For right then, they waited.

***

It took a week. A week of Ethan trying to get his classes while also muttering about possibly skipping a term if they were needed. A week of Conner directing his assistants to run the camp correctly and letting them know he'd be back when they could, but they could fax him the paperwork. A week of her calling her band and pushing back recording times with a promise that she'd be back soon even though she wasn't sure she was telling the truth when she said it. A week of Trent looking like a zombie and all of them wondering how long it would take before he was better. And a week of Ranger after Ranger being called and looking into it. 

Earth apparently didn't have the right institutions for Rangers that other planets had. Unfortunately, they weren't sure if getting Trent away from Earth would help or hinder him meaning that they were having to figure out how to get one of the alien counselors there. That was all that Kira knew since she was paying more attention to helping Trent function daily instead. Conner and Ethan both were helping her release tension at night, building their bond closer and closer.

“They found one.” Kira was pulled out of her thoughts by Conner's voice. He was leaning in the doorway of the apartment before closing the door. Kira was on her feet as was Ethan as Trent just looked over. “They found a counselor. Doctor O just called.”

“So what happens now?” Trent asked from the chair, not really looking at him.

“Do you want us to stay?” Ethan asked. Trent nodded. “Then we'll stay.”

“You have lives,” Trent reminded them.

“We'll figure it out,” Kira assured him.

“Right now, we need to be here for you,” Conner said firmly. 

Trent was quiet for a minute to collect his thoughts. “You're all together, right?” He asked. “Like with sex?”

“Yeah,” Conner said before the other two could hedge what to say. They both glared at him. “It's more than sex. It's a connection.”

Trent nodded. “When I'm better...?”

Conner gave him a welcoming smile. “I'll pull you into bed,” Conner said. He didn't need to look at Kira and Ethan to know that they agreed. Kira wanted to be annoyed with that, but she needed a united front right now. She also knew he was right. Trent nodded.

“Okay,” he said. Kira moved to him, still not touching him.

“We'll be here,” she assured him. He was quiet for a minute.

“Are you guys okay now?” He asked and Kira laughed.

“No,” she said. “But we're getting better. Together.”

“Okay,” Trent repeated. They were quiet after that. Soon therapy would start and Trent would function. They'd learn to figure out how to handle everything they'd been through. And late at night, Conner would run his hands through her hair and bruise her neck with rough kisses that she loved as Ethan would let her lay on his chest and keep her close and she'd absently rub Trent's back as he laid on her. That was all she needed to have hope that they'd one day be better.


End file.
